


Paper Planes

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: He had written one word –“This”– when the guy started singing. This time, unfortunately, he knew the words, and he was singing them with what could only be described asfeeling. That was the last straw. (Granted, there hadn’t been many, but Laurent was stressed, andDespacitowas not going to change that.)asorry but this is the silent floor of the library and if you don’t shut up so I can study I will yell at you and get us both kicked out authat literally no one asked me for





	Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

> hey friends! thought i'd dip my toes (or plunge my entire head, we'll see) into writing capri fic because i went a little overboard and read the three of them in like 48 hours. and then read them again. because why not. (be gentle, it's closing in on 3am.) 
> 
> based off a point on [this list](http://damiaanos.tumblr.com/post/107394992698/some-aus).

Laurent wouldn’t say he was a procrastinator. He was a _perfectionist_ , and it wasn’t his fault that perfectionism and procrastination sort of seemed to go hand in hand. Whatever the cause, he now had two papers due within the next five days, and he had started neither of them.

His roommate was an idiot and didn’t seem to understand what he meant by _“I need to write this paper, can you shut up?”_ and so he had moved to the library, because he figured the silent floor would be the only place on this earth he would find some goddamn peace.

And it worked, really, it did. For like, half an hour. He had all his stuff spread out on a table away from everyone else, he had a soft, classical playlist going through his headphones, and he was totally in the zone and ready to kick this paper’s _ass_.

Until – _until_ – a large, grinning boy took up residence at a table nearby. He had his phone tucked between his ear and shoulder, and a large stack of books balanced on his arms, and a laptop bag swung over his shoulder.

‘Yeah, I know, right?’ he laughed loudly into his phone as he set the books down. ‘Dude, she was so into me.’ The other person must’ve said something funny, because it garnered another booming laugh in response. ‘Right? Completely wrong tree.’

Laurent took a deep breath. He’ll hang up the phone soon, right? Then he’ll get some quiet, this guy can get the quiet he was obviously here for as well, and everything would be fine. This paper would have a first draft by the end of the night if it killed him.

On second thought, the guy had now sat down and was leaning back in his chair, an easy smile on his face as the person on the phone kept talking to him. Maybe Laurent would have to kill _him_ for peace instead.

‘Look, man, I love you, but I’m in the library and I need to finish this paper, so I’m gonna hang up and you’re gonna have to find someone else to tell your sorry tale to.’

_Thank God._

‘Yeah, no, I know, tomorrow. Bring snacks.’ The guy paused, his eyebrows raising at whatever was being said, then replied, entirely seriously, ‘Bring lube so I can shove a controller up _your_ ass.’

Laurent choked.

The guy’s eyes flicked over. ‘I gotta go. See you tomorrow.’

Laurent tried to turn his choking into a subtle cough, all the while with the _Gladiator_ soundtrack playing pleasantly in the background. This was one of his favourite songs, and he was missing it because some random guy was planning some weird bootycall – maybe? – in the middle of the library. Of the _silent floor_ of the library.

‘Hey, man, you okay?’ the guy asked, looking like he was about to push out of his chair. ‘Need the Heimlich or something?’

Laurent waved a hand dismissively. ‘I’m fine.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Quite.’

‘Okay, cool,’ the guy relaxed and started organising his books and laptop, plugging in his own headphones.

_Finally._ Blissful, blissful peace settled over them. It was early evening, so people were starting to filter out of the library, apparently all having their lives sorted and in control. Laurent was only partly jealous. He was usually one of them.

He stared at the open word document on his laptop, closing his eyes and stretching his fingers. _Okay. Love spell. Easy._ Like they hadn’t been studying this topic for a while now, and he hadn’t been doing extra research. He should know exactly what he was going to write.

He opened his eyes. They immediately moved to where the other guy was at his table, drumming in the air and biting his lip like he was getting really into it. Overactive puppies, he could deal with. Just a matter of putting his head down and getting some shit on this damn document.

Overactive puppies squeaking, he could deal with a little less. What was this guy even doing? A fucking falsetto? A terrible falsetto, pitchy and almost mumbled because he didn’t seem to know the words of the song he was listening to.

His song ended with a fist pump, and he settled back down. Just getting in the mood. Laurent could understand that.

It was quiet again for a while, both Laurent and this other guy getting stuck into their work. Or trying to, at least. Laurent could see him still bobbing his head to his music, and it was just enough in his peripheral vision for it to be a… distraction. Laurent very slowly lifted his eyes and watched him.

Objectively, he was good looking. Just good. Not great. (Okay, yes, great. Very great. Objectively.) His hair was a mop of thick, dark curls, and there was just enough stubble growth to give him a shadow visible from where Laurent sat. His arms were cased snugly in the sleeves of his Henley that were pushed to his elbows, and he was drumming the fingers of one hand against the table as he concentrated on reading whatever was on his screen.

Laurent reigned in the wistful sigh threatening to escape his lips and turned back to his own screen. It was still blank, the little cursor waiting impatiently in the document.

He had written one word – _“This”_ – when the guy started singing. This time, unfortunately, he knew the words, and he was singing them with what could only be described as _feeling_. That was the last straw. (Granted, there hadn’t been many, but Laurent was stressed, and _Despacito_ was not going to change that.)

He ripped out one of his headphones, _Now We Are Free_ fading into the background, and turned towards the other guy, slamming his hands on the table to get his attention. He looked startled, like he hadn’t realised he was singing, but Laurent didn’t care.

‘Can you be _quiet_?’ he hissed. ‘This is the silent floor of the library. I have two papers due on Sunday that I haven’t started, and I need to get this done, so if you don’t shut up, I’m going to yell at you and we’re both going to get kicked out.’

The guy blinked, eyes wide. ‘I’m sorry!’ he whispered loudly. ‘Wrong playlist!’

Laurent glared daggers at him and turned back to his work. For what it was worth, objectively-hot-guy did seem genuinely sorry. He was turned back to his laptop, working much quieter and with less movement.

Maybe Laurent had been a little harsh. He knew sometimes, in the privacy of his own room, of course, he did the same.

He ripped a page out of his notebook and scribbled a quick note onto it.

_Sorry, I’m stressed. That was rude. I’m trying to be less rude._

Laurent folded it into a paper plane, wrote _Read me_ on the wing, and shot it towards objectively-hot-guy.

He looked up in surprise when the plane landed next to his elbow, unfolding the paper with a suspicious glance up at Laurent. It turned into a small, warm smile as he read it. He wrote something back, refolded it, then aimed and fired.

Laurent picked up the plane from the table in front of his laptop and unfolded it. The writing underneath his loopy cursive was neat, block letters.

_It’s fine, I’m sorry for annoying you. What are you working on?_

Laurent huffed. If it wasn’t one distraction, it was another. He was tempted to ignore the question, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

_Love spell. I got a little behind in coursework and forgot to do it earlier. You?_

Objectively-hot-guy raised an eyebrow when he read the note, shooting Laurent a questioning look as he sent it back.

_Latin. Seemed like a good idea at the time. Is this Hogwarts? I didn’t know magic was an option._

_It’s theory. It’s a paper on magic and witchcraft through history. Representations in mythology, vilification of magic users, that sort of thing._

_Oh, neat._

Laurent looked up, waiting to see if objectively-hot-guy had anything else to say. Unless he genuinely just… wasn’t interested.

It seemed that was the case, because he had started packing up his books and the rest of his stuff, ready to leave the library.

Laurent tried not to feel disappointed about it, screwing the paper up into a ball and tossing it towards one of the bins nearby, then turning back to his laptop. He probably deserved it. He had kind of been a dick.

‘Hey.’

Laurent looked up again, taking one of his headphones out, as his eyes roamed up the body of objectively-hot-guy. ‘Hello.’

‘I’m sorry, for uh… distracting you,’ the guy said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. ‘I feel kinda bad, actually, for coming over here and doing it again.’

‘It’s okay,’ Laurent sighed. ‘I’m not getting much done, anyway.’

‘Well, in that case, do you want to get a drink? Beer or something? I’m sure there’s still a coffee shop open around here somewhere if that’s more your speed, and I’ll even buy as an apology.’

Laurent pursed his lips. ‘I don’t even know your name.’

‘Damen. Well. Damianos,’ he blushed. ‘No one calls me that except my mother.’

‘Laurent. Everyone calls me that, except my mother.’

‘What does she call you?’

‘I’d rather not embarrass myself like that.’

Damen grinned. ‘Coffee?’

Laurent allowed himself a smile. ‘I’d love that.’

He figured study could wait another day.

**Author's Note:**

> also i want y'all to know. i literally based laurent's problems off my own. i have to write a love spell for a magic and witchcraft paper anD do a primary source report and they're due in like four days and i've started neither of them so like, send help.
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](http://damiaanos.tumblr.com)! send me prompts if you want, bc god knows i need something to procrastinate with lol.


End file.
